My rude, cocky, handsome boss
by akari-chann
Summary: An AU fic wherein Gray Fullbuster is a rich and famous actor and Lucy Heartfilia is his ever so loyal fan. But what happens if she becomes his personal assistant? GrayLu x
1. Chapter 1

**~My rude, cocky, handsome boss**

**A/N: Hi minna-san! This is my 2****nd**** AU GrayLu fanfic. To those who're supporting my other stories, thank you so much! By the way, I worked really hard to come up with this story so I hope you guys will like it! Enjoy!~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Summary: An AU fanfic wherein Gray Fullbuster is a rich and famous actor and Lucy Hearfilia is his ever so loyal fan. But, what happens if she becomes his personal assistant? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 1**

Blinking lights, lot of cameras, beautiful actresses, gorgeous actors, and screaming fans. This is what I see from where I am standing. Actually, I can't really see a lot right now because of the people in front of me. I haven't even seen those "beautiful" actresses and "gorgeous" actors yet, but I am sure they are. This is my first time to visit a shooting. To be honest, I really am not in to movies, or television series. But ever since I saw Gray Fullbuster in a certain commercial, that's when I started loving media. I am actually a book worm type of girl, I only, what do they call it again… Hmm, "fangirl", I think that's the term. I only turn into a "fangirl" when he is on air.

Gray Fullbuster has a lot of fans. Of course! He is an actor after all. His charisma attracts a lot of girls. Believe it or not, some fans even hate the actresses paired to him. Like that actress, Ultear Milkovich! She is stunning, I tell you! Beautiful face, perfect body! But many fans didn't like her for him. They protested that she kinda looks old for him, they look more like siblings, and they're not compatible, etcetera, etcetera. Well for me, their love team was okay. To be honest, I am not a hater type of girl so whoever they pair with Gray is okay with me. He looks good with anyone matched with him anyway.

Too bad Ultear went to the states because a certain network there wants her to be one their star actresses. Of course a chance like that is only once in a lifetime so she grabbed it, leaving Gray with no leading lady. Soon, the staff found a girl who goes well with him. And her name, Juvia Lockser. A girl that is almost, I think, the same age as him. Now, some fans hate her, some likes her. Well, that's showbiz nevertheless, you can't possibly please everybody. In fact, there is a rumour that Gray and Juvia are dating. I don't know if that's true, because ya' know, some love teams/management say that so the pair would captivate more supporters.

"Lucy! How long are we going to stand here! My feet are hur—waahh!"

"Oh Natsu!" I grabbed him, "You alright?"

"You're asking if I'm alright? Seriously? That was like, the 5th time I fell and got squeezed by these girls!"

"I know" I smiled, "I'm sorry!"

"Tch- you're lucky to have me as your best friend ya' now!"

I forced a laugh, "A-ahh! Hahaha."

"Don't ahahaha me! What time are we going home?! I'm hungry Luce!" he roared.

"I'll just treat you to lunch! We'll go home as long as I see—kyaaaa!"

Natsu covered his ears, "Why the hell did you squeal?!"

"He's, he's… I see him! Kyaaaa!" I shouted as I forced my way to the front.

"Oi! Luce, where are goi—waahh!"

"I'll be back, Natsu!" I whispered as I saw him being compelled by a bunch of women again.

I was so determined to see him close –up. I forced my way through a lot of people. That wasn't easy! My feet were being stepped on, my face was hit by elbows, probably the most challenging path I've taken, but I know it's worth it. I am not obsessed; I just wanna see him, at least just this once. I mean, it's normal for girls to have an actor as their crush right? Just let me ta—

"Kyaa-!" I screeched as one of the fans, I suppose, unknowingly pushed me very hard. And as I tilted my head up, I saw him, right beside me. Or I think, the proper explanation is, holding me, preventing me from falling. Dear certain fan who pushed me really hard, thank you, someday, I will repay you.

"Umm, miss, are you okay?"

"Ah—yes, yes. Thank you very much." I said as I stood up with my own feet, fixing my clothes and my hair, blushing.

"Ja`, take care not to fall again." he beamed.

Okay. I was totally speechless. He was even more handsome up close. He also is super nice for catching me. And his muscles, goodness!

"Oi, Luce, you okay?"

"A-ahh." I nodded as if I wasn't living in the present world.

"Okay then! Let's get outta here!"

"Wait a minute Natsu. I am just, just processing in my mind what exactly happened."

"Tch-" he rolled his eyes. "By the way, did you get his autograph?"

"Eh?" my eyes slowly widened, "Oh no!"

.

.

"I still can't believe I didn't get his autograph" I sighed.

"That's okay, he held you right? That should be fine!" Natsu said while he stuffed food in his mouth.

"But still…"

"By the way, what exactly do girls like about that guy?"

"Well, he is undoubtedly handsome, he looks cool, his acting skills are very good, not to mention, he's super nice!" I cupped my chin then nodded.

"What? Nice? Do you even know him? I mean, you don't know, he might be like that in front of people, but maybe, he really is a jerk."

"But maybe, he really is nice."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"If you say another word, I'll make you pay whatever you ate!"

He forced a laugh, "I'm just kidding. You know how much I support you in liking that guy! I even accompanied you to his shooting right?"

"Tch- sarcastic!" I pouted, "By the way, hurry up, I'm tired!"

"A while ago you're full of energy, and now that I'm eating, you want me to hurry up." He mumbled.

"What did'ya say?"

"A-ahh, nothing!"

.

.

"Gray."

"What?"

"We have something to discuss."

"Let's discuss it tomorrow, Erza. I'm dead tired." He said as he lay down his bed, and shut his eyes close.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay? I'm sorry if you see mistakes!**

**What do you think is Erza's role? Is the rumour about Gray and Juvia true? How will Lucy exactly end up as Gray's personal assistant? Those questions and more will be answered in the next chapters. Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc! \(◦'****'****)/ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the late update! I actually have 6 in-progress fanfics right now. I know I shouldn't use that as my excuse, but I'm just letting you guys know so you can understand my current position better. But see to it that every chapter I will bring to you shall be worth the wait!**

**By the way, thank you for your positive comments! You guys really never fail to put a smile on my face! Now, enough of this and on to the 2****nd**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 2**

It was yet another beautiful dream. I happily woke up from a deep slumber with a smile on my face. I dreamt of Gray and me. I didn't really understand my dream well. I actually dreamt about him hugging me from behind and telling me to please, don't go. I didn't get it though. I mean, he could so easily have me! If we would be together, I won't ever ever ever leave him. But that's quite impossible… I mean, how could we possibly be together? Yesterday, if it wasn't for that fan, who was an angel sent from the above, who pushed me really hard, he wouldn't even have held me! Just the thought of what happened yesterday made me screech!

"Oi, Lucy? You okay there?" my brother shouted.

"A-ahh!" then that's when I remembered that I still have to go to the grocery store. I hurriedly fixed myself then went down from my room.

"Oh! Natsu? What're you doing here? It's still early."

"Well, Laxus here called me if I can help you buy stuffs."

"Oh, but I can actually handle it alone, you didn't have to bother…"

"It's fine with Natsu, right?" Laxus stared at him, "And besides, I don't want my little sister to be alone, there are many bad guys out there you know!"

"It's not that. It's just, I'm still going to budget our money so I might take some time."

"It's okay; I'll just wait for you!" Natsu beamed.

He really is my ever reliable best friend. Whenever my brother or I call for assistance, he always is right there for us. And as usual, my brother Laxus is taking advantage of it. He trusts him to watch out for me more than anyone else.

"By the way, where's Romeo?" I asked Natsu.

"Oh, he's with Gramps."

"I see. I really like that brother of yours! He looks after your grandpa while you're out somewhere doing who-knows-what." I teased as I wrote down the items I needed to buy.

"Well, I am not doing who-knows-what for your information! I'm looking out for you…"

I blushed, "Okay, fine!" I stood up from my seat, "Come on, I'll buy now. And since you're coming with me, I'll buy some for Gramps and Romeo too!" I smiled.

.

.

"Gray. Come sit here." The scarlet-haired girl ordered.

Thus, the latter sat down, and then put his hands behind his head, "Okay, what is it you badly wanted us to talk about?"

"It's about—"

"Wait, hold that thought. Levy! Give me my cellphone!" he clapped his hands. And seeing no Levy came to give his mobile, he shouted once again, "Oi! Levy! My phone!"

"Gray, that's what—"

"Wait a minute Erza. I said hold that thought. I'm just going to call my sister! Tch-" he rolled his eyes and then yelled once again, "Oi! Levy!"

Upon hearing the raven-haired guy's annoying words, she then gave him a punch on the head, "Will you shut up for a second and listen to me?!" she groaned, "Goodness! I don't know how I lasted this long being your manager!"

"That hurt you know!"

"Well that made you shut up!" she crossed her arms. "Now, listen to me! Levy's gone." She clasped her hands.

"What? Where's my phone then?"

"Gray. You seriously are a rude guy. I tell you that your PA is gone, and you ask where your phone is?"

"Tch- I already know the reason why she left so there's no point in asking, right?"

"Exactly!" she slammed her hands on the table. "The reason why all of your PAs don't last long is because—"

"You do not care about their feelings, blah blah blah. I know that already, okay Erza? You told me that like a hundred times!"

"So then, you must realize by now that almost like a hundred people rejected you as their boss!"

He cocked his brows, "Wha-what? It's not my fault if they can't withstand taking care of an actor's needs!"

"But even so! You still need to show them from time to time that you care for them! Can't you express that you can also be nice and lovable even off-cam?"

"What?! This is ridiculous! If my PAs want to quit their job, then they can go ahead! I don't mind! I can find a lot of other girls who are more than willing to be my personal assistant!" he boasted as he stood up.

_What a cocky young man, _"Where do you think you're going Gray?"

"I'm going to look for my phone so I can call Wendy. I haven't talk to her for days." He said as he walked away, putting his hands in his pocket.

"If you're looking for your phone, it's right there on that table." She pointed out the desk next to him.

He then reddened and looked onto another direction out of embarrassment, "The-then I'll go out to look for a new PA."

"There's no need for you to do that."

"Huh?" he turned around.

"Even though Levy left her job, she also recommended someone."

"Eh? Who might that be? I'm telling you Erza, I don't want a crazy, obsessed fan!"

"Don't worry. According to Levy, the girl she recommended is a fan of yours, but not a crazy, obsessive one." She smiled.

.

.

"Laxus-nii! We're back!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"Oh!" he then took the small bags I carried.

"You should've helped Natsu! He's the one carrying the large ones!"

He leered, "That's fine! Natsu's a tough guy, he can handle it alone."

I rolled my eyes, and then decided to help Natsu.

"By the way, Lucy? Why does it look like you bought fewer items than before?"

"Well, prices are increasing now. I think if we want to bring back the number of materials we used to buy, I should probably get a job."

"What?!" the both of them bellowed.

"I can't let my little sister work! Don't worry, I'll find a part time job!"

"Yeah, Luce. I think you should just let Laxus work."

"Will you two stop treating me like a child? I'm already at legal age now, I can take care of myself" I reasoned out. I know they are just trying to protect me, but there will come a time when they won't be right by my side. It's about time I learn things on my own.

"Lu-chan!" a petite girl called out to me.

"Le-Levy? What're you doing here?! I thought you're working as Gray's—"

"Yeah. I was." She breathed. "I quitted."

"But why? So now, you're jobless?"

"Well, I resigned because I… I have reasons." she forced a smile, "Right now, yes, I am jobless. But I found a company which is hiring writers so I'm going to apply for that tomorrow!" she grinned.

"A company which hires writers? How 'bout the both of us apply for it? I'm kinda in need of a job right now…" I heaved a sigh.

"Lucy!" the guys shouted once again.

"Will you two stop it? Whether you like it or not, I'll get a job!"

"Well, about that, I actually…" I saw her playing with her fingers, avoiding eye contact with me, "I actually already have recommended you as Gray's new personal assistant…" she softly mumbled.

None of us really reacted to what she said. I think it took us about a minute before the words registered in our brains. And then I, Natsu, and Laxus, simultaneously screeched,

"Whaaaaaaat?!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! By the way, did you understand the characters' relationship with each other? If you don't, you can ask me anytime and I'll gladly explain it to you! Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update! By the way, thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate your efforts! Now, on to the 3****rd**** chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Hiro Mashima**

**Chapter 3**

The bright day didn't seem so bright for Gray Fullbuster's manager. He's late once again and the scarlet-headed really didn't like it this time. She was constantly tapping her foot on the floor while her arms crossed as she waited for him in the conference room. She was about to call him for the fifth time but then the door opened,

"Yo!" the raven-haired taciturnly greeted.

A vein popped up on her forehead, "Yo?! That's all you can say?!"

He shuddered, "Fine, what do you want me to say?" he sat down.

"You're really getting on my nerves, Gray. Didn't I tell you yesterday to come here early to meet your new PA? Can't you show any enthusiasm?" she shook her head.

"Well, you know, it's even a good thing that I attended. That should be enough to show my "enthusiasm"… By the way, where's the new girl?"

"She's right in the bathroom, wearing her uniform."

.

.

Instead of feeling excited, I felt nervous once I heard the door opened up. I could feebly hear _his _voice. As I was fitting my body in the uniform, which seemed kinda tight and short, I tried to recall Levy's guidelines on being Gray's great new assistant.

First. According to her, being assigned as his personal assistant also means being his personal baby-sitter. I must attend to all his needs.

Second. Never complain. Whatever he does or says, I have no right to protest.

Third. He is always right. If ever he does something wrong, he is still right. I should always give him whatever he wants, whatever the means are.

Fourth. Do his orders immediately. He becomes grumpy when you make him wait, so it's best if you do things in just a blink of an eye.

And lastly. You should never love him because he's never going to love you back.

The way she told me those things didn't appear like she was helping me at all. For me, it actually looked like she was warning me to quit the job immediately, and only a superhuman can be his PA. It almost sounded like working for him is the most tiring and awful job in the world. But why did she recommend me without my permission anyway? Oh well, perhaps she knew that I'd really love to work for him. But anyways, only Levy knows the real reason why she placed me in this situation. But nonetheless, I shall strive to do my best!

As I finished dressing up, I tied my hair in two cute pigtails then practiced my expressions in front of the mirror. I know it sounded ridiculous, but hey I'm meeting an actor, might as well act appealing. I deeply heaved a sigh before I reveal myself. First impression lasts. That's what I had in mind. If ever I do anything wrong as soon as I open the door, I'm done. _Okay, here it goes…_

"Good morning, sir, ma'am." I bent down then tilted my head up with a smile.

"Here she is Gray. Please introduce yourself to him."

I bowed, "I am Lucy Heartfilia, aged 17. I am an aspiring writer. My friend, Levy McGarden, recommended me for this job, so expect me to do my best!" Okay, I thought, that was a pretty good introduction.

"W-wait, have I seen you before?" he looked at me suspiciously.

I forced a smile, "Oh, yes sir. I am the girl whom you've caught from falling. I think that was 3 or 4 days ago…"

"So, I see you've known each other. This is a good sign." Erza nodded.

"No, we don't." he hissed, "She's just a fan I bumped into during my taping." He turned his back, "Come on, Lucy, is it? I still have a lot of things to do."

"Ye-yes sir!" I hurriedly walked towards him, not knowing that there was a little lump on the carpet. Oh no, this is so wrong. Just as I anticipated everything to go well, I was wrong. It's our first meeting and then he sees my darn oh, so off-timing clumsiness?

I tripped and almost fell and then suddenly, he, once again, caught me in his arms. _Really? How lucky am I?_

He instantly helped me stand back up, "Geez, you're so careless. Didn't I tell you before to take care not to fall again?" he forced a smile.

As we went outside, something bothered me. Like I said, the way Levy instructed me with the guidelines, I could really conclude that that he is not a nice boss. But then, so far, he's been okay. I mean, he even smiled when he lectured me. Is this really it? Is this his worst? Well, if it is, I actually think that I can work for him for a very long time.

.

.

"What do you think about her, Erza?"

"Well, she's pretty. She also has a good body. Oh, and she looks really kind and patient too."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Okay fine. I actually think this girl can withstand him. And besides, I'm feeling quite comfortable."

"Eh? Why?"

"I pulled out a trump card. I made an agreement with Gray. And with that, I think his new PA would last longer than the others. Well, it's still up to him though."

"Oh I see. That talent of yours really is a headache for you to even pull out one of your trump cards, eh? Whatever those things are. Too bad for you, my talent is way too kind and generous than yours!" she laughed.

"Stop it, Mira. You can't make me jealous. We belong to the same talent agency. Whatever's yours is also mine. After all, we're just working under the same big boss. Ja` see ya." She chuckled as she put down her phone.

.

.

"Sir, where are we going?"

"…"

He didn't answer back. Maybe he's just tired. Oh well, as his PA, I should be understanding no matter what!

"We're going to meet a friend of mine. After that we'll return home. And then we're going to my taping."

Now I didn't expect that. I thought he would just ignore me, but instead, he replied. Although in a rather cold fashion, it's fine.

As we arrived to our first destination, I took out his bags. I took it out as fast as I can, keeping in my Levy's fourth advice. But as I put almost everything down,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

I was shocked, "Um, I, I was bringing down your things, sir…"

"What?" he walked towards me, "Those things are for my taping. Didn't I tell you that I'm meeting a friend? Those stuffs aren't needed!"

I never knew he could be that scary. Even though he raised his voice just a little, his stare was the scariest. Almost like his eyes were telling me that I'm starting to piss him off. Seeing this, I bowed my head, "I'm very sorry sir! It won't happen again."

I was worried about what he'd do next. I thought he'd get angry, but instead, he just took a deep breath, "Don't worry about it. That's fine. Just hurry up and put those bags back then follow me inside."

"Ye-yes sir!"

.

.

As he walked away, he shook his head the rolled his eyes. _Damn it, if it wasn't for the agreement, I would've fired this girl._

.

.

I did what he said. I put back the bags where they used to be. And as I walked towards the gym, the place where he and his friend would meet, I made a promise to myself to never piss him off like that again. Of course! It's so inappropriate for a handsome guy to look that scary!

.

.

"How'd you think Luce's doing in her first job?"

"Well…" Levy puckered, "I think by now she already received a lecture and a "death" glare from Gray!" she forcibly laughed.

"What?! Seriously, why'd you recommend her? I mean, you didn't tell this to her, but you told me that the guy is very ill-mannered. So why'd you endorse her in the first place?"

"That's it, Natsu. I want to show Lucy the true colours of her "precious actor". I simply don't want my best gal friend to fall for the wrong person!"

"Tch- you could've just told her that you know."

"Well, it's better if she sees everything herself. And besides, that's your fault for taking too much time! If you already made a move, she could've not liked that actor!" she teased.

He blushed, "Shut up…"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes!**

**A very rude guy and a kind, innocent girl. How could they possibly end up as lovers? Tehee~ there are still many questions that are yet to be answered! Please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update! I really appreciate all your reviews! Thank you very much! Now, on to the next chapter! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail.**

**Chapter 4**

Before I proceeded inside the gym, I pulled the dress I was wearing. After bending several times just to bring back his bags that I brought out, my short and fitted uniform slightly adjusted into my upper body. I also brushed my fingers through my hair and breathed deeply as I went in.

When I opened the door, I immediately searched for my boss, worrying that I might piss him off again for being too slow. It's not that there were many people working out, actually, there was none. It's just that, the place was too big. Really! It was like five times bigger than our house! It was my first time seeing a gymnasium that big. I wondered that if the place he works out to is that big, how possibly huge the house he's staying at could be.

After half a minute of looking around, I finally saw him. I saw him on an area where there is a machine used for doing sit-ups. I am not sure what was it called but I know that one uses it for doing curl-ups.

"Si-sir, where is your friend?"'

"Oh, him?" he took off his shirt, "He's not yet here, so I'll work-out a bit."

I saw him stripped off a lot of times on television, and I have known before long that he really has a great body. But upon seeing it up-close, he's body looks even better in personal! His bulky, solid arms plus his 6-pack rock-hard abs were too perfect for even me to describe. And he doing sit-ups made it even more visible to see the fine lines in his body. Actually, I have seen my brother shirtless a hundred times before. I've also seen Natsu. But maybe, it really feels different if the one you saw strip is someone you like. I was at the verge of "fangirling" when I remembered that Ms. Erza said I shouldn't act like that because Gray hates it when his PA turns into a fangirl even with the little things he does. So, I quietly stood behind him, and just watched him do his stuff.

After a few minutes, we heard the door open. A guy with white hair came in. Like my boss, he also has a good built. I guess he's the one he's supposed to meet.

"Yo, Gray! Sorry I was late!" he scratched his head with a forced smile on his face.

He stood up and waved his hand, "No, that's fine. You're not late. I was just early." He said as he walked towards his bag which was next to me. As he walked even closer, I can't help but blush. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it! His sweat was running down from his face, down to his neck, down to his body! I tried my best to take my eyes off of him, but how could I possibly do that when he even sat next to me?! I could certainly feel my face heating up,

"So, who is she? Your new girlfriend?"

Upon hearing that, my face heated up even more. I swear I was trying my best to not to that (even though blushing is not really something someone could control)! I stood up from my seat and defended myself, "N-no, I am, I am just Sir Gray's new PA, si-sir. Tha-that's all." I stuttered as I waved both my hands.

"Chill out, Lucy. He's just teasing you." The raven-haired stood up, "Come on Lyon." He strolled ahead.

The guy whose name is Lyon, then kept laughing hard. So he knew that I am his PA, he just mocked not Gray, but me.

I pouted upon realizing the situation, but he walked towards me instead of following the actor, and held my chin while slightly lifting it up, "Sorry, I was just teasing. You looked so cute when you're face is flustered you know."

I was quite dazed. That was the first time I had a guy's face near to mine's.

"Lyon, stop mocking her. Come on!"

"Yeah yeah!" he turned his back against me, "I was just taking a closer look at your new girl. She looks good, ne Gray?"

"Tch- whatever."

I followed them as they marched towards the boxing ring. I touched my face, wondering if I was still heating up. Good thing I slowly began to keep my composure. I had to keep in my mind that there is a high chance that Gray has a lot more friends like Lyon so I should be immune to people like him.

_Tch- good-looking guys really love it when they play with an innocent girl just because they know they have the advantage._

Before they began boxing, they stretched first. Both of them were shirtless so I could feel my face reddened once again. But sooner or later, I learned how to look relax on the outside but squealing on the inside.

I watched them land several punches on each other, but it doesn't look like they're hurt very much. Honestly, I was the one saying "Ouch! Ooh!" while seeing them land those hits. Those were solid blows I heard and see, but I guess they're just really tough so they don't feel pain that much.

After an hour or two, they finally rested. I think they were having a conversation, but I wasn't really sure what it was because they talked while lying down on the ring. All I heard were their pants, proving that they were really dead tired.

After half an hour, the both of them decided to take a quick shower. Gray was up first. As he entered the bathroom, Lyon sat next to me. _And what gag could this guy possibly pull off again?_

"Lucy right?"

"Ye-yes sir."

"I'm sorry for mocking you earlier." He laughed, "It really just became my habit to tease every new PA Gray has. It became, umm, let's just say that it's how I greet them."

"No, sir, that's alright."

"But I think you really like Gray, am I right?"

I was shocked at his question. I began crumpling my dress out of tense, "I-I am a fan of Sir Gray, I wouldn't deny that…" I blushed.

He folded his arms and placed it behind his head, "Well, that's good." He sighed, "If you're not his fan, I bet he's going to look for another assistant before this week ends."

"Wh-what do you mean, sir?"

"Just call me Lyon. I think I am just a year or two older than you, so there's no need for honorifics. By the way, what I meant is that, you would last longer than his non-fan PAs. Well, that's what I think, at least."

I still didn't understand what he meant.

"You see, Lucy, his fans would probably have longer patience for him than the others. That guy, even if he's my friend, I wouldn't deny the fact that he indeed is not the best employer in the whole world, nor do I wish to become his assistant, ever. To cut the long story short, he is someone only one in a million people could take care of." He removed his hands from his head, "But don't get me wrong. I am not a back-fighter. I am simply telling you what he is so you can adjust yourself as soon as possible and become more understanding and persevering. Take good care of him, ne Lucy?" he looked at me and smiled. For the first time since I saw him, he showed me his true, genuine smile. Not a playful, teasing one.

I smiled back, "Okay!"

Our conversation was cut when he called my name.

"Oh. Looks like your boss needs you."

"A-ahh. I'll be back then, Sir Lyon."

_That girl's a stubborn one. Maybe she'll last. Maybe she will. _He smiled to that thought.

.

.

"Sir Gray, I'm here."

"Hand me my bag."

I did what I was told. After I handed him the bag, I stayed in front of the door, thinking that he might have some additional orders. A few minutes later, I decided to knock the door to ask him if I can go back to my seat because it looked like he didn't need me anymore. And before my knuckle could even touch the ingress, he opened it and came out with nothing but a towel rolled around his hips.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! Oh, and for those who didn't get why Lyon said that Lucy is stubborn, it because remember, he asked her to just call him Lyon and disregard the honorifics, but she still called him Sir Lyon when Gray called her name. That would be the explanation. Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo minna! Sorry for the late update! Thank you for your patience, reviews, etc.! I really appreciate them! Now, on to the next chapter! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a property of Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 5**

So, how should I describe my view? Let's just say that it was like a paradise. Both of his hands were up on his head, drying out his damp, raven-coloured hair, using the small towel he was holding. Tiny droplets of water were still running down his chest, down to his six-pack abs. And below his abs was a towel rolled around his hips, covering his… Oh no. I sound like a complete perv! But no, I'm not! I am just, I am just describing what I'm seeing, that's it. I have no reason to feel shame or—

"Hey," he looked at me, interrupting my sweet, short dreamland, "What're you still doing here?"

"I…" I shook my head, snapping out of my reverie, "I thought you'd need my assistance, sir, so I stayed here." I mumbled as I looked away.

"Stop mumblin'," He walked ahead of me, "You sound like you're guilty about something."

"…A-ahahaha" I forced a laugh, "Of course not, sir."

As I faked my giggle, for obviously having the boot fit, he unexpectedly stopped and turned around, faced me, and caught my hand. He pulled me and led me to the same direction where we came from: the bathroom.

"Si-sir, why are we g-going back?"

He stopped once again and faced me. He released my hand and I stood still a few inches away from the wall, "Si-sir, what're yo-you—"

"Lucy," He slowly neared his face to mine.

"Si-sir, n-no, pl-please don't…" I know I like him. I also said before that he could so easily have me. But isn't he rushing things? I mean, we just met, and then this? He hasn't even showed me any sign of affection, so what am I? Some sort of an entertainment just to ease his stress? It's not as if I don't want it to happen. I do! But then, I don't feel like this was the right time. If I'm going to have him, I want him true.

His face was getting closer and closer, I could see his mouth open up a little. Oh no, things are going to get really bad. Because of shock, all I could do was close my eyes.

"Lyon didn't tell you anything bad about me, right?" he whispered in my ear.

"W-what?"

"That guy's a blabbermouth. Now tell me what he said to you, so I can you know, defend my image. After all, I'm an actor."

"…H-he," I blinked consecutively, "H-he didn't tell me anything bad about you sir…"

He stood upright, turned his back in front of me, "Good.", and then walked away.

How silly was I? I mean, why did I even suppose that he would kiss me? Now that was funny! How dare do I even think that I, a mere servant, would be smooched by a famous, rich actor like him? Who am I to expect that?! I followed his footsteps as I sighed. Oh well, so much for daydreaming.

"At least I am not an entertainment…"

"Did you say something?"

"N-no sir!"

After a few seconds of strolling, he looked at me, with a rather, strange stare, "Hey wait, why are you behind me?"

I was confused with his question, "S-sir?"

"I said why are you following me? The way out is on the left, I'm going on the right because this is where the boys' locker room is located!" he cocked both his brows, "I'm going to get dressed, and you're coming with me?!"

_Certainly, sir, if that's what you order, I will happily abide to it, _"U-uhh, no sir, I am sorry… I'll go ahead now." I forced a laugh while walking away from him.

"Sheesh, what a weirdo."

I heard him say. Well, I really didn't like that, but even if I were on his shoes, I would certainly say that! Forcing a laugh while walking away from following a super duper hot actor on his way to the locker room. Now that was very weird.

As my boss walked on the opposite direction, I swear I was on the verge of fighting my inner self for wanting to follow him and at least, take a tinny tiny peek on the door, 'coz of course, that was so not me! I was being a total perv! Was that because I saw him only with a towel on? Still, that was inexcusable! My natural, inborn, woman ethics was slowly dispersing away from me just because of that one event? Now I gotta learn to control myself more, or else, bye bye job, bye bye Gray.

.

.

We ate at a certain resto after the whole thing. After an hour, we bid Lyon goodbye and entered the car once again. Gray said that we were going to his agency, Fairy Tail. I think the "big boss" wants all his talents and their managers in his presence. So apparently, Gray is under Erza, and Erza is under someone. I have also heard that the beautiful Mirajane Strauss was also one of the managers under that agency, and as far as I am concerned, I think she is the manager of Juvia Lockser. So in short, Juvia and Gray are working under the same organization, which makes it possible for the rumours to be true, rumours that they may have a relationship. As a fan, I tried to dare to ask him if that was true, but then, it felt like I have no right to peek into someone's business, so whether it is true or not, I should not care. After all, I am just a mere fan turned into his personal assistant.

When we got into the place, I was captivated by it! It was so big, maybe a hundred, no, a thousand times bigger than our house. It was like a resort, complete of good ambiance such as pool, garden, etcetera. I expected more of an "office-type" of place, but I was completely dazed to see it like that.

"Sir, may I ask why does your agency look like _this?_ I mean, like a mansion-sized house?"

"That's because the geezer wants us to feel at home whenever he gathers us all in here. He knows that we are always working so he wants us to feel, I don't know, at home, I guess? Something like that. I also asked him the same thing before, and he told me that it's because we are supposed to be a _family._"

I lighted up upon hearing what he said, the big boss sure sounds very warm and kind, "You must feel very happy when you come here then?"

"Happy?" he paused for a while, "Yeah. Maybe. Well, it's mainly for the reason that Wendy is also here."

_Wendy? Who's that? Is she an actress? I have no idea at all. _"Wendy?"

"Yeah, my sister."

"Ohhh." _ I felt a little, well, relieved; I thought he was talking about his girlfriend or someone like that. _

I tried to ask why her sister was staying there, but I guess it's a confidential matter that he only answered "Tch.", and looked away.

A yell then welcomed us as we got down from the ride, "You're late again Gray Fullbuster!"

"What?!" he tried reasoned out, "You said be here at 5pm, look!" he raised his wrist and looked at his watch, "I even arrived 5 minutes earlier!"

"But don't we have a rule to always arrive 30 minutes before the designated time?" she stomped her foot continuously as a vein popped up in her head.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you wanna see your sister? Wendy has been waiting for you inside her room."

Then, I saw his head lowered down a little bit, and looked rather, sad. I don't understand why though. I mean, if he's going to see his sister, then why doesn't he look… well, happy?

"Go now and see her before the master calls us all." She patted his back.

And just then, I saw him clench his teeth, and heard him murmur, "Darn it. I'm tired of lying."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! By the way, I might be updating really late from now on because I am schooling, but please rest assured that I will update as fast as I can. Tehee~ feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi minna! Sorry for the very late update, but still, thanks for your reviews and patience! GrayLu fans please also support my new story entitled "Hello Baby". Ja' on to the next chappy! Enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own a Lucy keychain.**

**Chapter 6**

I followed him as he walked his way towards the room where his sister's supposed to be at. He gently knocked the door as he called out for her, "Wendy?"

"Brother?" I heard footsteps hurrying towards the door, "Brother! I knew it was you!" a little cute girl with a long, blue hair greeted him.

"How's my favourite girl?" he kneeled and hugged her tightly, "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did!" She looked at me, "Brother who is she?"

"A-ahh," he let go of her, "Wendy, this is my new assistant, Lucy. Lucy, my sister, Wendy." He introduced.

"Hi," the girl smiled, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Lucy."

I shook my hands, "No, please, don't call me that Ms. Wendy. Call me Lucy instead."

"But why call me Ms. Wendy when you're older than me? Let's call each other by our names then?"

"O-okay, if you say so." I smiled as I saw the girl's innocence. She was so sweet and so polite. I bet she'd be a good friend to Romeo.

"Lucy, get us some tea and pastries would you?" he ordered as he patted the girl's head and entered her room.

"Yes sir."

As I entered the kitchen, I looked immediately at the refrigerator for what he asked. I took the one I thought would be most likely to delight Wendy, strawberry shortcake with strips of chocolate on top.

"U-uhm…" someone said, "Are you looking for pastries for Wendy and Gray?"

I closed the refrigerator door only to see that the one talking to me was Juvia Lockser, "Ye-yes ma'am."

"Well then, Juvia suggests that you take the chocolate cake with strawberries on top instead. That cake is actually Erza's." She smiled, "Gray always asks for pastries from his assistant every time he comes here, that's why Juvia knows."

Wow. I never thought she would be that beautiful in person, her blue hair runs down perfectly on her shoulders. Her sweet smile was just too pretty. And I didn't think that that's how she really talks. I thought she only does it on television. "S-sorry Miss."

"It's okay." She walked towards me, "My name is Juvia. What's yours?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, Miss."

"I see. Lucy, Juvia doesn't like to be called "Miss". Juvia thinks she and Lucy is almost at the same age so no need to be so formal." She grinned.

"Juvia, where are you?"

"Miss Mira, Juvia is here." She said.

"Oh there you ar—Hi there! Are you Gray's new assistant? I bet you're helping her get pastries for him again, eh Juvia?" the oh so lovely Mirajane Strauss said.

Then I saw the bluenette blush, "Lucy is about to take the strawberry cake so Juvia said that it's Erza's. Ju-juvia was just trying to help…"

"And I think you already did your job. Now come, we have something to talk about. Please excuse us Lucy."

I nodded as I broke out from my trance. Wow, I never actually thought that even the managers of the talents would be looking that gorgeous! They were also very nice. Now I won't be shocked if the rumours about Gray and Juvia are true, she sure knows a lot about him.

.

.

I was ready to knock the door then I stopped as I heard the two siblings' conversation,

"Wendy, here's some money. But anything you want—"

"You know I don't like that brother. Have you found out mother and father's location yet? I wanna see them."

"I, I haven't… sorry."

"Not yet? It's been quite a long time since you became an actor, haven't they seen you yet?"

"I guess not…"

"They should see you so they'll know that they don't have to work so hard abroad and work here instead… Brother, when are they going to get us?"

"I don't know Wendy… You see, our parents are working so hard maybe that's why they haven't seen me on television yet, but when they do, I bet they're going to come home immediately and we'll be complete again."

"I wish that would happen soon. It's almost my birthday…"

"It will, Wendy, it will."

So that's the truth behind them? But I don't think it makes any sense… Why is Wendy living here? And what is Gray lying about? Is it because their parents are working abroad? But that doesn't answer the lie question… Maybe deep inside, he hates his parents for working abroad and pretends that they love them in front of Wendy? Well that's a stupid conclusion. But if you think about it, it answers all the questions. It just needs some more information, but I guess, the missing link's all about their paren—

"Hey, how long have you been there?" my boss once again interrupted my thoughts when he opened the door.

"Ju-just now sir. Here's what you asked for."

"Tch-", he rolled his eyes. "The Master's calling for me now. Give that to Wendy instead."

And alas, his attitude's still not worth 15,000 yen a month.

.

.

After the whole thing, Gray decided to be with his sister in the mansion first. Actually, I am not a "stay-in", meaning I don't sleep where my boss stays at. I get to go home every night and come back as early as possible. Actually, it's a really good thing for me because I can't also stand being away with my brother Laxus, Gramps, and everyone else I know in the neighbourhood.

"Luce!" a pink-haired greeted me as I entered my house, "How's the first day?" he beamed.

"It's okay. Quite tiring…" I sighed as I sat down.

He stood up then massaged my back, "This'll make you feel better."

"Do you have a fever or something? Seems like you're not your usual self." I chuckled.

"He's like that 'coz he's afraid that Gray would replace him in your heart, Lu-chan!" Levy entered my place.

Actually, these dear friends of mine have the habit of just barging in my home.

"What are you saying Levy?!" he pointed at her, trying to defend himself.

"It's true!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Stop it or I'll call Gajeel!" He teased.

"Wh-what?" She was flustered, "I, I don't care about th-that guy. Even if you call him, I, I don't ca-care." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"But he's your boyfriend, right?" he mocked her.

"He's not and will never be!" She blushed even more, "Stop teasing me Natsu!"

"Oi Natsu!" someone once again barged in my house, this time from the window.

"Hey Gajeel! Long time, no see! How come I only see you when I see Levy?"

"I, I well," he looked away, "I came here to umm, challenge you to a fight!"

"Oh really? Don't you wanna spend time with your girlfriend?" he jerked his brows.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I think you're just scared because I'm stronger than you, that's why you won't fight me, Natsu."

"Who's scared? Maybe you're the one who's scared."

And once again, they did that head butt thingy they do whenever they fight triflingly. But I must say I really miss these guys. It's been only a day but to me it felt like a whole month!

"Hey you two! Why are you fighting inside my house?!" my brother, who just came home, shouted, "Lu-Lucy, is that you? How's my favourite little sister?" he hugged me and rubbed his face all over mine.

"Will you stop doing that, it's not like I've been gone for too long."

"I know, but—" he looked sharply at Natsu and Gajeel who were fighting by then, "Will you two stop that or I will beat you two into a pulp!"

My brother really has that thing which at one second he's like the sweetest brother in the world, then the next second he's a buffy, wild monster.

Foreseeing the almost-destroyed living room, I immediately ran towards my room and dragged Levy with me.

"So, how's the job, Lu-chan?"

"It's okay… Gray's really cold, eh?"

"Yeah, he's really like that. Wait until you reach a month or until he just doesn't like you as his assistant anymore. Whichever comes first."

"He gets to the point wherein he doesn't like the assistant anymore?"

"Yeah. He has that attitude. Especially when he feels like you already know too much, or if he's getting annoyed with your actions, or if he just simply wants to change his assistant."

"Wow…" I sighed, "I wish it won't happen to me though. I need the money."

"Well, knowing you, I know you'll get used to him sooner or later. So, tell me what happened today!" she beamed.

"Well, I get to meet new people like Lyon…"

"Oh that guy, he's nice. He just doesn't seem pleasant at first. Wait until you meet the Loke."

"Loke?"

"He's an actor and you don't even know?!" She shook her head, "That's because you only watch Gray. By the way, I bet he'll hit on you. Loke, that is."

"Really? I don't think so... By the way I also met Juvia, Miss Mira, and Miss Erza."

"Oh, they're stunning aren't they?"

"You can say that again! But then, I still haven't met the big boss…"

"Me too, actually. From my two months of service, I haven't even seen any picture of the big boss or heard his voice."

"He must be really mysterious!"

"I think he wants to keep his identity as a secret because maybe he's trying to avoid death threats and also wants to keep a low profile. He's the exact opposite of Gray! Boastful, ill-mannered—"

"Don't say that…"

"Wow, do you really like him that much that you defend him even if you already witness what I was telling you about?"

"Well…" I sighed, "I know there's a reason for everything. And I know there's a reason why he's like that…"

"Don't tell me you wanna be the "reason" to change him?!"

"I'm not promising anything. But I just wanna try… after all; he'd be so much more lovable if he became nice!"

My best girl friend then shook her head, "You really don't understand, do you? He's not as kind as you are. If you try to get so close to him, I bet ya, you'd be kissin' your job goodbye…"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: So how was it? I hope it's okay! I'm sorry too if you see mistakes! Will Lucy be able to persevere until she finds out every single question in her mind? Tehee~ please feel free to review, etc.! \(◦'****'****)/**


End file.
